Neural oscillation occurs in humans or animals and includes rhythmic or repetitive neural activity in the central nervous system. Neural tissue can generate oscillatory activity by mechanisms within individual neurons or by interactions between neurons. Oscillations can appear as either oscillations in membrane potential or as rhythmic patterns of action potentials, which can produce oscillatory activation of post-synaptic neurons. Synchronized activity of a group of neurons can give rise to macroscopic oscillations, which can be observed by electroencephalography (“EEG”). Neural oscillations can be characterized by their frequency, amplitude and phase. Neural oscillations can give rise to electrical impulses that form a brainwave. These signal properties can be observed from neural recordings using time-frequency analysis.